Domestics
by Butterflywriter
Summary: After Dean and Hannah accept their relationship their life as a couple takes off, these are their stories. Follow up One Shots from Guardian Angel and Unexpected.
1. Worst Fear

**Hello everyone! So these are one shots about Dean and Hannah's life that I though ya'll might like :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural, Sam, Dean or Charlie. I do own Hannah and Mary Ellen.**

Hannah looked over at the man she loved. He sat on the couch, a green bottle filled with amber liquid was up to his lips as he rested after the hunt. He was staring at nothing, exhaustion etched in his face.

* * *

_The Hag shuffled around the couple, sizing them up; Dean faced her, daring her to make a move against them. She sprang, Dean and Hannah dodged, the Hag landed between them. She grinned a wicked grin and lunged for Hannah. Dean leaped forward and blocked her, her wrinkling hand landed on his forehead and he sank to the ground, lost in his worst fear._

_Hannah watched as the Hag disappeared, leaving Dean laying on the ground. Sam rushed in, but stopped at the sight of his brother._

"_What happened?" He stood beside the kneeling Hannah._

"_We have to kill her, it' s the only way to get him out." Hannah looked up at Sam, determination was in her eyes._

* * *

They were spending one more night in the motel before going back to the bunker and all Dean had done was stare out the window. He claimed that he didn't remember what he had dreamed about, but Hannah knew it was a lie. The way he had looked at her when he had woken up, unnerved her, he had been searching her eyes for something and she didn't know if he had found it or not. Hannah opened the top of another bottle and placed it next to the empty one, waiting for Dean to open up to her, but he just kept staring strait ahead.

* * *

_Dean walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, no pie. He frowned, but turned to head back to the room he shared with Hannah. He had just come back from a run to the store and wanted a kiss from his girl. It had taken Dean a year to admit that he love her, and it had been rocky at first, but now that everything was out in the open, Dean loved to show affection to Hannah, as long as they were alone. He walked into the bedroom and stopped. There were two suitcases on the bed and Hannah was filling one with her things._

"_What are you doing?" Dean took a step in the room, and watched as Hannah threw a pile of sweaters in the bag._

"_Packing."_

"_Why? Are we going somewhere?"_

"_Not we, me. Mary and I are leaving." Hannah tossed a pair of jeans on the bed. Deans heart skipped a beat._

"_Hold on a minute, what do do mean you're leaving?" Dean walked up behind her, she nearly ran into him when she turned around._

"_I'm done."_

"_Done with what?"_

"_With you. I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of being second to the job, to your constant need for attention, for your lack of protection, Mary and I are safer without you." Hannah put her hands on her hips and stared him down. It was all Dean could do to stay standing. What did she mean she was second to the job? Hannah, Mary, Sam, Kevin, they were the only things he had, they were his world; they were second to nothing. Dean would give his life to protect them, to keep them safe and the bunker was the safest place on earth. He was reeling, but she kept going._

"_I'm sick and tired of pretending around you, I can't do it anymore."_

"_Pretending about what?" Dean felt his chest tighten and his stomach sink._

"_Pretending that I love you, because I don't, I never have. I'm through. Good-bye Dean." With those words, Hannah grabbed the bags and left the room. Dean felt her hand grip his heart and shatter it into a thousand fragments. It had to be a lie, it had to be, but she had said it so factually. And in his his heart of hearts, he knew that none could really love him, let alone Hannah._

* * *

Everyone was quite on the ride back to the bunker, Dean watched the road and Sam and Hannah watched Dean. He still hadn't told them what had happened and Hannah was starting to get worried, Dean's expression had been getting darker as the road had gone on and they were still two days from home. They found a cheap motel and made camp for the night, Dean resumed his post at the window, looking at nothing. A few hours later, he jumped ever so slightly when Hannah showed up at his elbow with a slice of diner pie. He looked up at her, almost baffled, before taking the treat and setting it down. Hannah sighed and sat down on the bed.

"It might take a little bit for him to sort out what's real and what's not." Sam looked over at Hannah, worried for both of them. She nodded, and tried to give Sam a smile.

* * *

_Dean sat in the drivers seat of the impala as he and Sam were on their way to a job. Dean was listening to Sam vent to him about allowing Hannah to leave. Dean stared strait ahead, trying to tune out Sam's venomous words. _

"_How could you Dean? She was the best thing to ever happen to you, how could you ignore her like that?" Sam was in one of his moods and there was no end in sight. Dean's face was harder than it had been in a while, he felt empty, emptier then he had ever felt before._

"_Dean are you listening to me?" Sam called Dean's attention. Dean stared strait ahead, his foot pressing down on the gas a little harder, going from fast to very fast. Sam continued to ram Dean as he drove faster. _

"_I don't understand why you let her - "_

"_Stop, alright! I let her go because she didn't want to stay. She doesn't love me, Sam. I'm not going to force her to stay." Dean's blank stare focused on the black top, not really seeing what was coming. Sam shook his head and looked out the window. _

"_Dean." Sam sat up. "Dean!" Sam reached over to grab his brother's arm._

"_What?" Dean snapped at him as he looked over, only to see he brother's wide brown eyes full of fear as a semi barreled toward them._

"_Sam!" Dean shouted as he slammed on the brakes moments before the sickening sound of metal hitting metal filled the car._

_Dean blinked, wiping his face, feeling a slick substance transfer to his hand. He turned his head, ignoring the pain, to look over at his brother. Sam laid limp against his seat belt with a gash that was releasing a dangerous amount of blood. Dean unbuckled his belt and reached over to Sam. _

"_Sam." He pushed his finger against Sam neck, searching for a beat. "Sammy." Dean shook his brother not allowing himself to accept what his searching had told him. "Sammy!" He climbed over the seat, ignoring the sting of the broken glass. "NO!" Dean gathered his brother in his arms, hugging the only thing he had left._

* * *

Hannah sat on the bed, watching as Dean refused to sleep, afraid to return to his nightmare. He was still at the window, watching the world go by without looking. Hannah slipped off the bed and walked over to him.

"Dean, come lay down." She placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him tense under her. She almost removed her hand, but instead she moved her hand to his back and began to gently press her thumbs and palms into his tense muscles, and massaged his shoulders until he finally relaxed and leaned back into her hands. Hannah moved her hands against the tense muscles and gently sent healing into his sore body. When Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair, Hannah looped her arms loosely around his neck and leaned against his back. She closed her eyes and simply sat with him. He reached up and rubbed her arm, signally that he was about to stand. Hannah moved back, but stayed close, showing him she wasn't leaving. He looked down at her, exhaustion in his eyes. With a pained look, Dean walked over to the bed and stretched out. Hannah laid down next to him and watched him, he glanced down at her and laid on his back.

"Let me help." Hannah's soft voice reached out to Dean in the dark. he looked over at her and saw the worry in her eyes. Turning on his side, Dean looked at the angel who held his greatest fear. Hannah saw the resisting permission and gently reached up and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. She slowly rubbed her thumb against his cheek bone, then moved her hand up to the back of his head and massaged his temples, agains sending healing to his troubled mind. Dean closed his eyes to her touch, leaning into her hand, kissing her wrist. He reached out and gathered her in his arms; Hannah mimicked him and wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling his head as he rested it against her neck. In the safety of her arms, Dean let a few tears finally fall. When Hannah felt the salty liquid hit her shoulder, she instinctively tightened her grip, pressing her lips to his temple.

Dean pulled back and took Hannah's face in his hands, searching her face, like he had done the day before. She searched his as well, hopping that what she was showing him was what he wanted to see. Hannah placed her hands on his chest, gripping his shirt ever so slightly. Dean pushed the hair out of her face, gripping her head, he pulled her close once again. Hannah shifted in his arms to look up at him, starting to realize what he was afraid of, she felt his body stiffen as she move slightly away from him. Hannah scooted back up to look him in the eyes.

"Dean," She placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you." She watched as he searched her face for the truth, as he read her, and she left her face open to him, waiting for him to settle a little. When he did, she moved closer, closing the gap between them. Hannah felt the need and fear in his kiss.

"Dean, I will always love you." She rested her forehead against his, rubbing noses slowly. "I know it took me awhile to figure it out, but I have loved you for such a long time and I will for the rest of my life." She gathered him in her arms and wrapped her wings around them, reminding him of the depth of her trust. "You hold my heart and I am so happy being with you."

She felt his strong arms wrap around her under the base of her wings as he pulled her in, afraid she would push him away, but Dean relaxed as she held him closer.

* * *

_Hannah plunged her blade into the Hag and rushed over to Dean, pulling his head into her lap. _

"_Dean." She searched his face, waiting for him to wake up. Slowly, he opened his eyes and seemed shocked to see Hannah holding him. He searched her face, before sitting up and noticed Sam waiting anxiously near by. Dean stood and stiffly pulled Sam into a hug, gripping him tight. Sam held his brother back, relieved that he was awake. Dean stepped back and began to walk out of the old building. Sam glanced back at a confused and hurt Hannah, why had Dean virtually ignored her? The pair followed the older brother out and into the parking lot._

* * *

Sam glanced in the rearview mirror of the impala, he saw Hannah looking down at her lap where Sam knew Dean was sleeping. Hannah had her fingers laced with Dean's resting on his chest as she rans her other hand through his hair, making a mental note to cut it soon. She watched as he started to dream and she began to rub his temple with her thumb before she leaned down and kissed the gathering of his eyebrows, smiling as they relaxed under her lips.

He woke up soon after and a slight smile responded to Hannah grinning down at him. He sat up and Hannah leaned into him, reassuring him of her affection. He dropped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. It didn't take much longer before they were walking into the bunker, Hannah under his arm.

"Took you long enough." Charlie's voice carried up from the bottom floor as she held a year old Mary in her arms. Mary giggled and squirmed in her aunt's arms at the sight of her parents. Hannah smiled and slipped out of Dean's' arms to gather up their daughter, bringing her back to Dean and leaning into him, laughing as Mary reached out to him. Dean smiled and took his daughter, a real smile coming to his lips as he realized his fears were based in nothing and that Hannah would never leave him and together they would protect everyone.


	2. Wings

Hannah wandered through the bunker looking for Dean, her hands cupped to her chest. It took a little while before she found him in the garage working on the impala. She stood off to the side, waiting for him to notice her. Dean glanced over his shoulder and saw a glimmer of tears in her eyes. Stopping what he was doing, he wiped his hands on his jeans and walked over to her.

"Hannah, whats happened?" He stood in front of her, hands up, holding her elbows. She slowly brought her hands away from her body and revealed what was in them. In dark contrast to her pale skin, laid a pair of ashy wings from a fledgling. Dean looked down at Mary's wings and felt a pang of regret, he knew they would eventually fall off, but they had made it to a year without a clue to their decay. He took one of the wings in his hand, carefully, so not to disturb the feathers. The wing was intact, only one or two feathers missing. Dean looked up from the wing to the Angel before him, a tear had made it's way down her cheek and dangled from her chin, just above her open hands.

"Did it hurt her?" He turned the collection of feathers over to examine the base of the wing. Hannah shook her head, the tear fell on Dean's wrist.

"No, when she was taking a nap they must have fallen of when she turned over." She softly stroked the slate feathers, a drop tracing a previous path.

Dean softly placed his daughter's wing back in Hannah's hand and gathered his Angel in his safe arms. She once again clutched the feathers to her chest. She had known this was going to happen, that it had to happen. Mary Ellen wasn't an angel, she couldn't keep her wings, but that didn't mean that it didn't hut to see her daughter's soft, beautiful, fledgling wings laying on the pink rose print sheets. Hannah leaned into the hunter's arms, feeling the strength that came from the very physical job and relaxed in his hold.

Dean knew that the wings meant more to Hannah than they did to him, they were the only visible part of her true nature that their daughter showed, but what she didn't know was that Mary Ellen looked just like her mother. Dark brown locks, and deep empathetic eyes that could make Dean do anything she wanted, just like her mother. Dean didn't need the wings to show him how alike they were, he saw it in every action, in every move Mary Ellen made that she was there daughter, that she was Hannah's copy, and that made Dean the happiest man in the world, and he wondered how he had ever been able to get so lucky.

That night, before they went to bed, Dean handed Hannah a wooden memory box.

"What is this for?" She looked at the shadow box, not sure what to do with it. Dean grinned and gently went over to the side table where she had hidden Mary Ellen's wings. Sitting back down on the bed, he carefully placed them between the pegs made to support them. Closing the glass door, he handed it back to Hannah.

"One day, when she's old enough to understand, we'll be able to show her her wings and they'll be ready for her." Dean felt pretty good about himself, but he wasn't expecting the tears that quickly came from the angel. The box was set aside and Dean found Hannah's arms around his neck. Felling slightly unsure, he rubbed her back, hoping she would would explain what was going on.

"It's beautiful."


	3. Dreams

Dean turned over on the bed and pulled Hannah closer; she snuggled into him, her warm sigh danced across his chest as she relaxed. He placed a kiss in her hair as he felt the blankets tug toward the bottom of the bed as small hands tried to pull themselves up. A dirty blond head crawled up Dean and laid down next to him, facing Hannah. Hannah opened her eyes and smiled at the green eyes looking back at her. The two year old pushed her wispy hair back and smiled at her mom, who reached over and smoothed the fly aways. Dean looked down at two of his girls, he smiled, hugging them close.

"Hi daddy." The toddler looked up adoringly at her father, who looked down at her, pride bursting out of him.

"Hi Charlie girl." He leaned down and gave them both a kiss. "Should we go see what your brothers are up too?" He watched the blond nod and crawled to the edge of the bed. Hannah and Dean where soon being lead down the hallway by their daughter. They passed the kitchen went on a search for their sons.

"Bobby, Benny, where are you?" Dean called as he walked down the hall toward their room, Hannah followed behind, but stopped in Mary's room to check on the 7 year old. She had just finished haphazardly making her bed when her mom wrapped her in a hug. Hannah kissed the top of her head, wishing her a good morning.

"Benjamin Henry, Robert Samuel, what do you think you are doing?" Deans deep voice called from the next room. Hannah hurried next door and saw the boys had been coloring on the wall with their crayons. She sighed and knelt down between them.

"Why are you coloring on the wall?" Hannah felt Dean's presents behind her, waiting for the answer. The boy's looked at each other, then back at their mother.

"We couldn't reach the coloring books." Bobby looked over at his dad, big brown eyes filled with apprehension. Dean caved and gathered his son in his arm.

"It's ok buddy, just don't do it again, alright? Walls are not for drawing on." Dean planted a kiss on his forehead before gathering Benny in his arms also and giving him a kiss and standing with both boys in his arms. "Who wants breakfast?" he asked smiling at the boys, getting a chorus of 'me, me' from them. Hannah stood, shaking her head, smiling at her guys. The all walked into the cheerful kitchen and Dean placed the boys on the bench by the table; Mary had already started to set the table. Dean went to the cupboard and grabbed the pancake mix, and started the saturday morning routine. It didn't take long for Hannah to make the coffee and hand Dean his cup, her engagement and wedding rings shone in the early morning light, and Dean glanced down and smiled at his own wedding band. He took the cup and gave his wife a kiss, looking very pleased with himself.

Breakfast didn't take very long, the kids blew through the meal and ran to their bedrooms to get ready of the day. It took an hour and half before they were already and in the car. Dean started the car and pulled out of the driveway. They arrived to their destination not long after Charlie fell asleep. As soon as the car parked, the children were out of their seats and running up to their Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess, which they ran past and into the house to find their cousins. Dean grabbed the bags out of the trunk while Hannah gathered a sleepy two year old from her carseat. Walking up the the other couple, hugs and greetings were given and passed around. They walked into the house and congregated in the living room, the children running in and out of the house, shrieks of joy filled the house and yard. Dean looked around the room, smiling at Sam's displayed Master's and Law degree and framed first key to the law firm where he worked. Dean was proud of his brother and the life had made for himself. Shrieks generating from the entry way signaled that fact that the awaited guest was finally here.

"Grandma!" voices called from the door as Mary walked in the house. She walked into the living room with a parade of grandchildren behind her, a broad smile on her face. She greeted her children and haves hug to everyone, Christmas could finally begin.

* * *

_Hannah slipped into the empty warehouse, stepping carefully, so not to alert anything that she was there. Sam was right in front of her, waving her on. They crept through the building, listening for any clue as to where Dean was. Hannah spotted him first, and with a quick scan of the room, ran to him and checked his vitals. Sam kept his back to his brother and Hannah, watching the room to allow her to untangle him from the cords and tubes. Sam took a step back as the Djinn appeared in front of him._

* * *

Dean smiled around the room, Hannah sat in his lap and his kids were sleeping on the floor in candy cane comas along with their cousins, Sam's kids. Sam and Jess sat on the other couch, nearly sharing a seat, and his mother was watching over her brood. Dean planted a kiss on Hannah's shoulder and smiled up at her. As he looked at her her face began to waiver and shift, the room started to go black and Dean tried to grab onto his wife, to keep her close. The world was black, but Dean could hear Hannah calling his name.

"Dean!" Hannah dropped the tube of poison from Dean's neck and took his face in her hands. "Dean, come back." She was trying to reach the barely breathing man.

"Hannah." The tone of Sam's voice made Hannah spin around just in time to see the Djinn toss Sam aside and walk toward her.

"No you don't" Hannah drew her blade and stood ready. He flashed next to her, then across the room, but Hannah waited for him to slip up. He flashed next to her and Hannah ran her blade into his heart, causing him to short out, ridding the world of one more evil things. Sam brushed himself off and turned back to his brother. They cut him down and Hannah placed her hand on his chest, healing his injuries.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and saw Hannah looking down at him, her eyebrows gathered together in a worried frown.

"Hey." He sat up and looked over at his brother, who was sporting the same worried look.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" Sam looked at his brother, glancing over at Hannah momentarily.

"Sore, but other then that, fine." He rolled his shoulders, feeling the familiar soreness that came after Hannah healed him. He looked over at her and saw relief. He glanced down at her hand and couldn't stop the fleeting feeling of disappointment at the lack of rings. The djinn must have gotten him, that meant that Sam wasn't married to Jess, his mom wasn't alive and they didn't have a brood of children. He felt Hannah's hand on the side of his face, trying to bring him bak to this world. Dean leaned into her hand and kissed her wrist, he still had her and Mary, Sam was alive and Kevin was safe at the bunker. His life might not be all he could ever want, but the most important people in his life were with him and they were all alive and safe, but most importantly, they were together.


	4. Uncle Sammy

The library was quite, the only sound was that if the turning pages of an old manuscript. Sam sat in one of the leather chairs, lost in the years of research, oblivious to the soft patter of little feet. Sam didn't notice Mary till she was leaning on the arm of his chair, her chin barely tall enough to rest on the top of it as she watched him read. Sam felt the little hand brush his arm in an attempt to get his attention. The large man smiled down at his niece, putting his book aside and leaning toward her.

"Hey you."

Mary smiled and started to crawl up in his lap, which required Sam to lift up her up and set her on his leg. She scooted back until she as up against him and looked over at his book.

"What you read, Uncle Sammy?" The almost two year old reached for his book on 'Tribal Practices of Exorcism'. Sam looked down at the book and placed it on the side table.

"Something boring, what did you bring to read?" He tried to read the title of the board book she had in her hand. She proudly pushed the front of the upside down book up to his face, causing him to pull back slightly. Put Me in the Zoo by Dr. Suess was her favorite book of the month and Sam wasn't surprised that it was what she held. He smiled at her choice, they could probably all recite the entire book by now, that was how often they had all read it to her.

"Do you want me to read it, Mary?" Sam started to reach for the book, but Mary pulled it to her chest.

"No, I readed it" She opens the book, still upside down and starts to tell him the basic story, with a few of her own improvements. After flipping through a few chunks of pages she arrive to the end in a matter of moments and handed it to Sam.

"You turn"

Sam smiled and took the book, turning it upright and opened to the first page.

"I will go into the Zoo."

* * *

Dean was tucking Mary into bed, her nightlight was on, blankets were up to her chin and unicorn was watching guard next to her head. He sat on the edge and grabbed the book off the night stand, ready to read, but as he did so Mary sat up.

"No, Daddy, I want Uncle Sammy to readed it."

Dean raised an eyebrow and rested the book on his leg.

"You don't want Daddy to read it to you?" He was slightly miffed that she could want someone else to do anything for her.

"No, I wann Uncle Sammy, he does da voices." She giggled as she though of the last time he had read to her.

"Alright, I'll go get Sam, if your sure?" Dean stood, waiting for his daughter to change her mind.

"No, I sure." She scooted back down and looked expectantly up at her dad. Dean shook his head and went on a hunt for his brother, whom he found flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey, apparently, Mary wants _you_ to read her the book instead of me, you do the voices." Dean offered Goldilocks and the Three Bears to his brother and waited as a smirk made it's way to the surface.

"Hu, she doesn't want you?" Sam mocked playfully as he stood and took the book.

"Watch it, I'm still her hero, you're just better at sounding like a girl." Dean dropped on the couch, waiting for Sam to leave before quietly following him to hear the story.

Mary was right, Sam was better at the voices, Dean leaned against the wall outside of Mary's room, listening to Sam read the story. Goldilocks had quite a deep voice for a girl, even though Sam had raised his voice a few octaves, but it took all Dean had in him not to laugh out loud when he heard the squeak that was baby bear's voice. He doubled over and had his hands on his knees in an attempt to not fall down.

Sam kissed Mary's forehead and wished her a good night, but when he walked out of the room, his brother was red from holding in laughter and Sam knew he would hear about this for a very long time.

* * *

Sam looked through the children's book page of an online shop. Book after book showed grinning animals, pink ballerina fairy princesses and goodnight to everything in the world. He sighed, there was nothing in this store or any of the other stores that either Dean or Hannah would approve of or was at a level of writing good enough for Mary Ellen. Closing the tab, Sam lightly tapped his finger tips on the keyboard of his laptop. Looking down at the keys, he raised an eye brow and opened a new document.

Sam worked all night, writing and editing, remembering and censoring past jobs, past memories. As the golden light finally made it's way into the deep belly of the room Sa grinned at the words before him. He made a mental note to buy more ink on his trip into town.

Kevin walked into the library to find Sam leaning over one of the tables with scraps of paper scattered all over the floor, seriously, it as impressive the radius of the trash around him.

"What are you dong?" He walks over the strewn of construction paper and strips of printer paper.

"Not yet." Sam tries to cover his project with his body, blocking the younger man's view. Kevin simply raises an eyebrow and walks out shaking his head.

* * *

It was the next day, and Mary Ellen 'sat' in her seat at the table, but what she was really doing was wiggling with excitement. So much so that Dean was afraid that she was going to fall off, but some how she stayed on while Hannah placed the birthday cake in front of the now two year old girl. Her parents watched as she impatiently waited for the group to sing the happy birthday song before she blew out the candles. Sam smiled as she jumped waiting for Hannah to hand her a fork so she could start eating the chocolate cake. He waited to go last in the line up of handing the birthday girl her presents, hoping that she would like what he had done.

Two little hands ripped the paper off the thin present from Uncle Sammy. As the scraps fell away she looked at the hardbound book in her hands. Sliding out of her chair, she ran over to her mom.

"Readed it Mommy." She handed her the book. Hannah gently took the colorful book from her daughter and turned it right-side up.

"The LARPing Queen, by Samuel Win-" She looked up at her brother-in-law. Dean raised an eye brow and walked up behind his girls, reading the cover of the book.

"Mommy, why you stopped readeding it?" Hannah looks up at her mom.

"The LARPing Queen, by Samuel Winchester. Once a few years before you were born, a few states away, the LARPing Queen held court."


End file.
